The present invention relates to a chuck device for clamping a tool.
Conventionally, a chuck device for clamping a tool has been proposed.
The chuck device is additionally provided to an electric power rotary device. A desired tool such as a drill is clamped by means of the chuck device for performing boring work or the like.
By the way, there are electric power rotary tool such as a so-called hummer drill, a vibration drill, a driver drill and the like for performing a good boring work such as generating vibration or shock.
This type electric power rotary device suffers from a problem that a twist force is intermittently generated to the fastened tool so that the tool is loosened because a force (impelling force) is generated intermittently in the axial direction or a vibration is generated intermittently in the rotational direction.